Smosh Games: Friendships put to the test
by Techstep
Summary: It all starts out as a normal day for the Smosh crew. Well, almost normal! Some of the crew members are finding they have some kind of special connections to each other but don't want to face it. Can you really hide things even from your closest friends? And can a relationship still work when you have feelings for another? Well, you'll see if you start reading this fanfic.


Chapter one: Weird connection

"Game Bang!", Mari, Joven, Ian, Anthony, Sohinki and Lasercorn all yelled out. They waited a few seconds before Anthony rose up from the chair he had been sitting on and walked up to the camera turning it off by just a click of a button. Everyone started chatting and sharing their thoughts on how this weeks game bang had gone and what ideas they had for the upcoming content on the Smosh Games channel, as well as their own channels. Anthony returned to the others with a smile on his face.

"I think that episode went pretty well. Don't you think so too, Joven?", Anthony grinned. Joven had been the loser of that game bang and had to ware a see-trough womens lingerie dress while performing a wery "sexy" dance. Joven just rolled his eyes annoyed and rose up from his chair.

"Haha, wery funny! Next time you really should come up with a punishment, that doesn't involve wearing humiliating clothing and doing some embarassing dance - I have a girlfriend that watches this stuff, you know!", he said, wery annoyed.

"Oh, come on, Joven! It's just a bit of fun! Don't take it so serious!", Mari said, trying to get Joven to see the sillyness of the situation. "And I bet Erin doesn't think of you as any less of a man just because of this. I mean, she can't blame you for some stupid punishment that Lasercorn came up with!", she went on.

"Hey, don't try to blame this on me!", Lasercorn was quick to defend himself.

"Forget it...It's not a big deal anyway. I just don't like loosing and having to do all of that humiliating stuff. I'm gonna go change now.", Joven shrugged and dissapeard out of the room. The others sat still on the chairs. Mari looked at the nearest person next to her, Ian, worried.

"Should I go try to put some sense into him?", she asked. Ian looked back at Mari.

"No - He'll be just fine! He's just mad 'cause he didn't win. He'll get over it.", Ian replied wth a sigh.

Sohinki, who really hadn't payed that much attention to Jovens behaviour, rose up from his chair and walked over to the camera.

"Who's gonna' edit?", he asked the others without caring about Jovens sulking.

"Umm...I think it's Joven and Mari's turn tonight!", Anthony answered. Mari seemed a bit concerned.

"Should I maybe handle that on my own? I mean, Joven did seem to really take that punishment thing really hard...", she suggested. She really didn't want Joven to have to not only loose and have to humiliate himself, but have to do the part everyone hated in making videos - edit!

Ian and Anthony looked at each other for a second before Ian turned to Mari again.

"Mari, you don't have to do that! Joven's just being a total drama queen. He can handle it, trust me...And if he's giving you any trouble just punch him in the nuts and he'll maybe calm down!", he said now. Mari couldn't help laughing a bit at how Ian ended his sentence.

"I think I'll rather just hit him in the face then in the balls.", she grinned. The others couldn't help cracking a smile too.

"Well, the balls are always a bit more effective but, whatever...", Ian said trying to keep a straight face. Mari giggled a bit and the others couldn't help keeping back a smile either.

'Those guys always just know how to cheer me up.', Mari thought to herself with a smile.

Mari rose up and walked to the door.

"Well, I'll get started on that editing so I'll get home at some point!", she said to the guys and was just ready to exit the room, when Sohinki suddenly yelled out; "Wait!". Mari turned around and raised an eyebrow. Sohinki picked up the camera and brought it to Mari.

"I don't think you can start editing without the footage", he grinned and gave the camera to her. Mari blushed and took the camera.

"Oh...Thanks!", she thanked him and smiled. They stood there quiet for a moment. Mari giggled awkwardly.

"Umm...Yeah...Bye then!", she finally said and disappeard out of the room. Sohinki was left standing there, still quiet.

"Awkwaaaaaaaaard...", he then heard Ian's voice say out loud to the others. The others shared a laugh. Sohinki turned around and walked back to the others, not even looking up. Nobody said anything in a minutes and it felt very awkward. Ian looked around at the others and tried to think of funny things to say. But he just couldn't think of anything suitable to say at that moment.

Luckily, that's when Joven returned, this time wearing his own regular clothes.

"Hi!", he said. He didn't seem too upset anymore. He knew someone was missing but it just took a few seconds to figure out who.

"Where did Mari go?", he asked the others now, even though they hadn't replied to his 'hi'.

"She went to edit.", Sohinki answered, "Wich reminds me; it's your turn to edit!", he went on. Joven didn't seem too pleased about this but tried hard not to show it.

"Oh...I see. Well, I best go join her then.", he just said and left the room.

The silence returned and nobody said anything.

ANTHONY'S POV

It was so awkward sitting there! I mean, four men sitting in the same room in total silence! Okay, maybe it doesn't sound as bad but let me tell you - it's awkward as heck! So, it took a while before the silence was broken by my phone starting to ring and vibrate in my front pocket. I jumped up from my chair and took my iPhone out of my tight jeans front pocket. I checked who was calling - my fiancé, Kalel! I wuickly answered and said; "Hi, sweetie!". I walked out of the room to get some privacy while talking to my girlfriend.

"Hi, honey!", I heard Kalels cute voice in the phone, "Listen, I just called to check you rememberd that we're going out to eat tonight!", she said excited. I felt how my body became cold. I had totally forgotten about that! I'd promised Kalel I'd take her out tonight to some restaurant since we hadn't went out to eat in some time.

"Umm...Yeah...I totally forgot", I confessed. And in a few seconds I didn't hear anything. "Kalel?", I said carefully. I heard her sigh and mumble something.

"Well...are you at work right now?", she finally asked me.

"Yeah. I'll be there as soon as possible!", I promised.

"You should be here in, like, less then a hour!", she reminded, "You don't still have any work do you?", she went on.

"Yeah, sorry, there's some work I still need to finish with the game time video.", I replied.

"Okay...", Kalel said and I could hear that she was really dissapointed. I had to do something!

"Weeeell, I could invite, like, Sohinki, Lasercorn and Ian to come with us and they could join you at the restaurant while I finish up? It won't take long, I promise!", I suggested without even thinking about it first.

"Hmm...Okay!", I could hear Kalel getting a bit happier, "But just PROMISE, that you'll be there?".

"I promise!", I said then.

"Okay, bye! Love you!"

"Love you too!", I ended the phone call. Then I returned back to the others a bit nervous.

"Hey guys, listen!", I tried to get everyones attention. Everyone turned their heads toward me. I took a deep breath.

"I kind of promised Kalel I'd take her out tonight but I need to finish up here so...Do you guys wanna join us? And with that I mean keep Kalel company until I get there?", I asked everyone. They looked at each outher and seemed to be thinking about it. Lasercorn was the first to answer; "Sure. I don't think I have any other plans."

"Yeah, sure!", Ian said too. Sohinki seemed to still be thinking about it.

"Is it gonna be just us? I mean you, me, Ian, Lasercorn and Kalel?", he asked.

"Yeah", I nodded. He thought about it still for a few seconds and finally he said; "Okay".

"Thanks a lot, guys!", I thanked them with a smile. "Well, best go start working then.", I said then and left the room.

MARI'S POV

I sat down on the chair in the editing room and turned the computer on. I was still thinking about that awkward moment that I had with Sohinki just a few minutes ago. I just felt so embarassed for some reason. I really don't even know why!

I mean sure, I guess you always feel kind of weird when you just don't come up with anything to say to a person and there is that awkward silence in the room. But I would think that I'd come up with something - ANYTHING - to say to a person that I know so well as Sohinki. I could have at least walked away or something. Left the room. But no, ofcourse I just keep standing there like some dumbass. Pathetic. I mean, why did it take so friggin' long for me to even say something to that person? UGGGGH! I'm just so annoyed with myself!

And that thing with Joven was still disturbing me for some reason. Okay, it wasn't my fault or anything. And it was just Game Bang. Joven shouldn't maybe be in this show if he can't handle the punishments. But he's usually the one that can take those punishments pretty well. Weird, that he can't handle this one.

I was woken from my thoughts when I heard someone walk into the room. I turned around on my cool chair to see who it was - Joven!

"Hi.", I said carefully, expecting him to still be annoyed.

"Hi!", he replied, in a surprisingly better mood. He sat down on a chair beside me and looked at the screen.

"You haven't started editing yet?", Joven said surprised. I turned around and looked at the screen aswell. I blushed. I hadn't started to edit 'cause I'd been so concentrated in my thoughts.

"Umm...Yeah...I waited for you!", I explained with a laugh. He smiled a bit at my comment.

"After how grumpy I'd been?", he grinned. I guess he just ws in a better mood now.

"I'm used to it by now!", I joked and smiled at him. He laughed and put on the editing software. I connected the camera to the computer.

"That's good!", Jovenshire laughed and put the camera footage on rolling so that we could watch through it all. Then he sat back and looked concentrated at the screen.

"Yeah, it really is...", I mumbled, mostly for myself, still smiling. We both were quiet for a while. We just watched the video without saying a word. We could laugh a few times at really funny moments but mostly we were just totally quiet. Well, untill Joven decided to apologize for his behaviour; "So...I'm really sorry for getting so upset about the punishment...I mean it wasn't really that bad, if you think about it". I turned my head towards him and smiled.

"Don't worry 'bout it!", I then said to him.

About a half hour later we had FINALLY watched the whole Game Bang video(Including the punishment part). Joven even laughed at that part!

Now wast time to start the most boring part - editing. I sighed and started to edit. I took out my phone out of my pocket and checked the time: 11:22pm! God, I was just tired! The last thing that I wanted to do was to edit a long ass video! Well, at least I had a friend there to keep me company and help. Maybe things would go a lot faster when Joven was there.

Joven started to edit the first scene in the video and I was sooooo friggin' bored!

I started spinning in my chair and thinkin about what I should do. I really didn't want to edit.

I rose up from the chair and searched for an object to throw at Joven. I really wanted to throw something. Not anything heavy that could hurt him, ofcourse!

I didn't find anything better than a pile of pencils. That had to do! I picked up a few pens and threw them at Joven. Only one actually hit him...in the back of his head!

"Son of a...!", I heard him say to himself. I couldn't help giggling. Joven stood up and looked at me.

"I'm SO gonna get you back for that!", he said playfully and picked up a few pens from the floor. He threw one of them at me and it just barely missed. I screamed. Then I laughed and threw another pen at him - it hit him! He laughed and threw all of his pens at the same time. I hid behind the chair and none of the pens hit me.

"You coward!", Joven laughed and walked up to me. He put his hands around me and lifted me up. I giggled like an insane person but didn't try to get away from Jovens grip. Joven laughed and spinned me around a few times. He finally sat me down on the table and was just about to get back to editing when i pushed him. He screamed and almost fell down on the floor.

"Mari!", he yelled out laughing and tried to push me back. I jumped off the table and accidentaly pushed Joven over on the floor. I fell on top of him, making a weird sound of laughing but still screaming. Suddenly I heard someone walk in the room. I looked up and saw it was Sohinki. I couldn't stop laughing, even though I really wanted to. Matt just looked at us and then he mumbled something and left. I looked after him and then I looked at Joven. I noticed my face was just inches away from his. I blushed, still laughing, and stood up. Joven stood up after me and laughed a bit.

"I think we should continue editing, or something...", Joven said now. I just nodded.

"I'll just go see what Sohinki wanted", I told him, before I left the room and went searching for Sohinki.

SOHINKI'S POV

I tried to walk as fast as I could to the editing room to see Mari and Joven. I thought they had probably already started editing tonights video and I just thought it would be fun if they could join us at the reastaurant tonight. If they had already started a bit, they could finish it tomorrow or something. I mean, it didn't need to be finished tonight, did it?

I already saw the door to the editing room and I also noticed that it was open. I could hear laughing from inside the room. I guess they were having fun editing. That was good, I guess. It is truly a talent to make editing a video enjoyable, in my opinion.

I walked to the door and walked in. And I couldn't even believe what I saw: Mari was laying on top of Joven. Their faces were really close to each other and it seemed like they were having fun. Well, Mari was at least laughing a lot.

I didn't really know what to say in that moment. I just mumbled something, I don't even know what, and left the room. I started walking back to the others just as fast as I came. I couldn't get that image of Mari laying on top of Joven out of my head. What really had been going on over there? Well, they certainly weren't editing a video, I can tell you that much!

I finally reached the room, where Ian and Lasercorn still were. They were talking about something to do with food, I guess. I just walked in without saying a word and joined them. They turned their heads and looked at me.

"You ready to go?", Lasercorn asked me. I didn't even really hear what he said but I just nodded in reply. He went to get our coats and gave me mine and Ian his. I just took the coat and didn't even put it on.

"How far had Mari and Joven edited the video?", Lasercorn asked. I ust shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know."

Lasercorn raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you just there?", he asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah."

Lasercorn seemed to be a bit confused but he let it be.

"I called Kalel and I'll go pick her up, we'll meet you at the restaurant.", Ian told uss. I still didn't even listen to what he said but I still nodded. I just couldn't stop thinking about Mari and Joven.

IAN'S POV, THIRTY MINUTES LATER

I sat in the drivers seat in my car, waiting for Kalel to come out of her apartment so that we could drive to the restaurant, where no doubt Lasercorn and Sohinki probably already were waiting. I had been sat there, waiting for her for like five minutes, but it still felt like an eternity.

Just as I was going to mumble some stupid comment about women taking so much time to get ready I saw Kalel come out. She walked fast to the car and opened the door. As the light in my car turned on i looked at her. She had on a very cute outfit; minishorts with leggings underneath, a cute beige top, a matching minicoat and beige shoes with a boe ontop, plus the as always flawless make-up - She really did look beautiful!

"Wow...you look beautiful!", I told her and I really was impressed. She smiled and sat down in the car, closing the door behind her.

"Thanks!", she said while putting on her seatbelt.

I drove off and towards the restaurant, that we were going to.

It sort of felt so weird driving my best friends girlfriend to eat at a restaurant. But, what can you do? And, it's not like the others won't be there too! Including Anthony, her boyfriend and my best friend! So, I guess, when you really think about it, it isn't THAT weird. Is it?

"So...how has your day been?", Kalel asked me now. I really wasn't expecting her to ask me anything so I was sort of not prepared. So it took me a little while to think of an answer.

"Well, nothing special! Same old, same old...", I answered. "And yours?"

"Nothing special, really. Same old, same old, as you said!", she replied pretty quick.

"Exciting, indeed!", I had to add.

"Hehe, yupp!", Kalel laughed a bit. She really had a cute laugh too.

I turned left and continued to drive forward, trying to drive as carefull as possible.

"Don't worry! We'll soon be at the restaurant so you don't have to stand me for much longer...Well, not only me, anyway!", I joked.

"Phwew, I couldn't take much more of your company!", she joked back.

"I understand you wery well!"

"Good!", she added and laughed a bit, "Aww, no, I enjoy your company. You're a really fun person!", she smiled at me and i smiled back, still trying to drive really carefully.

"By the way, how long do you think it'll take Anthony to get his work done?", Kalel asked me now.

"Not too long, it's just some final touches to our video! And I know he really wants to be with his lovely fiancé rather than sit at work and edit all night so it'll go twice as fast!", I answered. Kalel just giggled.

"Aww, that's nice!", she said, still smiling her cute little smile. I smiled too. Kalel really was a nice person. One of the nicest people on this planet, I bet. Well, next to Anthony, ofcourse. Nobody can beat my best friend. Oh, and Melanie too, I guess!

"I'm always nice!", I grinned, "Well, except when I'm not...", I added. Kalel laughed again.

I noticed we were almost there so I tried to concentrate more on the driving than chatting and joking. I turned left and parked the car. I jumped out and quickly ran to the other side of my car. I opened the door to Kalel like a true gentleman[AND DON'T YOU DARE SING THAT STUPID SONG BY PSY RIGHT NOW].

"Thanks!", she thanked me and jumped out with her purse. I closed and locked the doors and smiled. I really was looking forward to eating with these people...Especially Kalel...AndofcoursetheothersIguess...


End file.
